More than 2.5 billion text messages are sent in the U.S. daily, with consumers often suing text messages or e-mails to replace casual conversation and businesses increasingly relying on mobile messaging as means of instructing and updating staff with regard to enterprise related matters. Various other messaging platforms and techniques have been developed and are in the works. However, a common deficiency of all known current messaging types and platforms is that once a message has been sent out and was received at a recipient device, no further intervention by the sender relating to any of the message's content and characteristics can be made.
Taking the above into account, there clearly remains a need for better and more efficient messaging systems, apparatuses, circuits and methods of operation thereof, that may allow for the expiration (e.g. deletion) of a message and/or the manipulation of a message's characteristics (e.g. functionality limitation) after it was received at its destination.